


Miscellaneous Linked Universe Shenanigans

by SwoodMaxProductions



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, Linked Universe, Memes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, References to Super Smash Bros related events, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like.Chapter 1: These Boots Were Made For Fallin’Chapter 2: Loss & FoundChapter 3: Jelly Pants
Comments: 17
Kudos: 95





	1. These Boots Were Made for Fallin’

“So what is it exactly these boots do, Time?”

“They’re hover boots! They, uh. Can make you hover… Look how many there are!”

Time grinned at the large chest full of hover boots.

“I want some!” cheered Wind.

It was like a dam bursting. Links began grabbing and putting on hover boots with unrestrained glee.

It was only once the Links had the boots on that they realized they just might have made a mistake. Wind got about four steps before spinning and flailing out of control like a cartoon character who’d just stepped on a banana peel. Twilight let out an unholy screech as Four attempted the same and his skull connected with Twilight’s crotch. The two of them now lying in a heap on the ground, they looked up just in time to see Legend and Sky collide.

“TIME, HOW DO YOU WORK THESE?!” screamed Wind, moments before tripping over the agonized Twilight and apologizing Four.

“Guys…” piped Hyrule, taking a disgustingly flawless step forward, “What’s the problem?”


	2. Loss & Found

“Is that a sigil?” wondered Legend.

“Must be. But it’s not any symbol I’ve ever seen…” mused Hyrule.

The symbol was a four-branched pattern of lines, doodled in the margins of some notes on… something. With wizards of the Happy Mask Salesman’s caliber, their writings read like an encrypted foreign language.

“What do you think it means?”

“No clue. Maybe something to do with time travel? He seems to do that a lot… Time, do you know what this symbol is?”

The developmentally oldest tilted his head at the strange mark, something he’d likely picked up from his diminutive mentor.

“No, I don’t… I’m going to ask him about it.”

~~~

“Salesman, we found this… symbol. What does it mean?”

The Salesman looked at the symbol being presented to him. He steepled his fingers and took a deep breath, silently wondering how in the hell he was going to explain Loss.jpg to them.

“It… er. Remember the Internet, from Smashville? ...It means I was distracted and happened to be thinking about memes…”


	3. Jelly Pants

“That’s… a lot of chu jelly,” said Wind.

“Oh, yeah, those things are everywhere,” nodded Wild, showing Wind the item storage screen of his Sheikah Slate, “They’ll just sort of.. pop up. And hey, it’s free jelly.”

“I’ve never heard of white chu jelly before. What does that do?”

“White chuchus are the ice ones,” explained Wild.

“You have ice ones?”

“Yeah! It’s really weird how cold the jelly is. Hey— watch this.”

Wild motioned to Sky, who was pitching a tent. He was currently crouching down, facing away from them. Wild grinned.

“I’m gonna put it in his pants,” he whispered conspiratorially, “ _ and it’s gonna freeze his buttcheeks. _ ”

“Do it, do it!” Wind whispered back with barely-restrained glee.

As casually as possible, Wild wandered over to Sky before making his move and shoving a handful of white chu jelly into his pants.

Sky practically shot straight up, screaming like a banshee and thrashing around before tipping over and scrambling to remove whatever very cold thing was now inside his clothing.

“ _ AAAAAUGHH _ ! You—  _ Wild _ — What  _ is _ this stuff?!”

“IT’S CHU JELLY!” squealed Wind, barely able to talk through his (and subsequently Wild’s) fit of laughter.

“And you put it in my  _ pants _ ?!”

“ _ YES! _ ” Wild and Wind howled in unison.


End file.
